May the odds ever be in your favor!
by IamanAckerman
Summary: Mikasa and Eren would've wanted nothing more than to never witness the games in person, but no such luck. As the two go through many horrors they realize how cruel the world truly is. Contains a lot of Eremika. Please R&R!
1. The reaping

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or The Hunger Games. I just like to write fanfiction.

 _ **EPISODE 1: The Hunger Games**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 1: The Reaping**_

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman woke up early in the morning. She was used to waking up this early in the morning, but today was not just any day. It was the day of the Reaping. She prayed that Eren Jaeger's name would not be drawn and neither would hers. She'd give the capitol anything for Eren not to go in the games. ANYTHING.

The games were a sick thing. People dying for other people's amusement always was. The games had all began after these horrible creatures known as Titans were eliminated. The Titans would eat people and everyone was in there mercy for a hundred years. Once they were all eliminated, people began to fight each other for land and food. There was much bloodshed.

Once everyone stopped fighting they began the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games was supposed to keep peace but Mikasa could not understand how sending two kids from all twelve districts (one boy and one girl) into an arena to kill each other was "peace."

Mikasa put on her scarf and grabbed her bow as quietly as possible trying not to wake up Eren and headed out to the forest. Sure, she wasn't supposed to go in there, if she was caught she would be in huge trouble, and there was an electric fence but it was broken (and never actually electrocuted people,) but everyone except Eren and her was afraid of going in the forest.

She went in and quietly listened. She saw a deer that weighed at least a hundred pounds.

Mikasa pulled an arrow out, and got ready to shoot when a voice called out, "And what do you think you're going to do if you get caught by the peacekeepers with that?" and the deer ran off.

"Eren! I was about to shoot that!" Mikasa said turning to the green eyed brunette.

"Yeah, and do what? There are peacekeepers all over the place, especially today. What would you do if you got caught lugging that thing around?" Eren asked. Mikasa looked at him unimpressed.

"That was the first deer I've seen in a year," Mikasa said. Eren sighed and picked up a rock.

"Be ready," Eren said throwing a rock at a tree. Hundreds of birds came flying out and Mikasa quickly shot up. She hit a bird and it fell to the ground.

"See? Not a loss," Eren said. Mikasa picked up the bird and they went out of the forest.

Mikasa had her name inside of the drawing jars seven times. The drawing jars are where they drew the names of who was going in the Hunger Games. She had to put her name in seven times because she was sixteen (because you start being able to go in the games when you were twelve and it added up by one every year) but if you put extra in you get food. She didn't let Eren put it in more than the amount he was supposed to though. She didn't want to give him an extra risk of being chosen.

Eren and Mikasa sat on a hill right by the edge of the town. The view was amazing. You could see the forest stretching out before them.

"We could run away. Go far away and never come back," Eren said.

"They would go after us and find us. It'd be no use," Mikasa said.

"But what if they don't find us?" Eren asked.

"We would need to come back for supplies," Mikasa said.

"You know how to hunt and you can make arrows. We wouldn't ever need to go back," Eren said. Suddenly a loud alarm went off. Mikasa and Eren knew that it was time for the reaping.

Eren and Mikasa had to part ways to go into the boy and girl section. Mikasa hugged Eren before they parted, and they told each other "Good luck."

After Eren and Mikasa got through the signing in process, Eren and Mikasa waited in the boy and girl section.

A woman with brownish red hair and glasses came out onto stage.

"Hello everybody! We are going to draw the names of who gets to go into the 74th Hunger games! I'd like to wish you all good luck and may the odds forever be in your favor!" she said ecstatically. Everybody was silent. They played the usual video of why the Hunger Games was started, how it keeps peace, etc, etc.

Then the name drawings began. Everybody was nervous.

"As usual, ladies first!" Hanji said. She walked over to the jar. She picked a piece of paper up, and…

"Mikasa Ackerman!" Hanji called out. Mikasa was frozen in shock hardly believing her ears. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't, it couldn't…

"C'mon don't be shy!" Hanji yelled out. Mikasa was acutely aware of her feet moving up onto stage.

"Alright! Boys now!" Hanji said. She drew out a piece of paper.

"Eren Jaeger!" she yelled out. That's when Mikasa felt like she was just stabbed by a knife. Not him, she would be fine, but not him, no, no, no, no, this couldn't be real, it couldn't, it couldn't…it's not very likely for two people of the same household to be chosen…

Eren walked onto stage with a look like his entire world came crashing down. They couldn't actually be going into the Hunger games, it had to be a dream, a nightmare, a illusion, SOMETHING that was not actually going…

"C'mon our tributes! Everyone wishes you good luck!" Hanji said. Everyone in the crowd put two fingers to there lips and raised their fingers in the air. Hanji pushed them onto the train.

"Here you are! You should get washed up and have some food! All of this food is for you!" Hanji said.

There was about as much food as Eren and Mikasa had eaten in there entire lives on the table. Hanji showed them their rooms. Both of their rooms were about the size of their house, with huge soft beds. After Eren and Mikasa got washed up they began to eat. Mikasa and Eren may have felt sick, but their hunger overcame that.

"I should introduce you to your mentor. This is Levi. He's a victor from your district. Levi this is Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger. They are this year's tributes," Hanji said. A small man with black hair like Mikasa was pushed in front of them by Hanji. Levi looked at them, obviously unimpressed.

"So these brats are going into the Hunger Games?" Levi asked. Hanji nodded.

"Don't call them brats, Levi," Hanji said.

"Well, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go now. See you brats later," Levi said, ignoring Hanji.

"Wait! Aren't you going to give us advice or something?" Mikasa asked.

"Oh, eager to start are you? Here's some advice; try not to die," Levi said and with that he walked away. Hanji sighed in annoyance.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Eren said.

"It's no use," Mikasa said but Eren went anyway.

Later Mikasa walked into Eren and Levi in the middle of a conversation.

"But you could just make a fire right?" Eren asked.

"Yeah. But if you don't want to get killed I suggest not to," Levi answered.

"What're you guys talking about?" Mikasa asked.

"Oh, I was giving this brat some life saving advice. Would you like to join us?" Levi asked. Mikasa nodded and sat down.

"Now, as I was saying, lighting a fire is a bad idea. It basically gives off a smoke signal. I have some advice for both of you. Don't go for the beginning weapons. Learn to make your own," Levi said.

"Why? If you could just get it from the beginning then-"

"Then you would be prey as soon as someone else sees you," Levi interrupted Eren.

"Run off into the forest, make a weapon, and hide somewhere. Up in the trees is the best spot. Oh, and if you really want to survive try to impress people. Give them a show," Levi said.

"What? Why?" Eren asked.

"Remember this is a TV show. If you impress people you'll make sponsors. People who will send you life saving things while you're in the game. Now, it's getting late. You should go to bed, tomorrow we'll get to the capitol," Levi said standing up and walking off. Eren and Mikasa walked off to their rooms.

Mikasa just sat in bed thinking. She was being sent into an arena to kill people…a sudden realization hit her. There was only going to be one victor. ONE. She couldn't come out without Eren. They didn't get to go home together. Just one. And if anyone would come out, she would make it be Eren. Eren had to survive. He HAD to. She would go in that arena and she wouldn't come out. The last place she'd ever be would be in an arena where people kill each other for no good reason.

Amusing people isn't a good reason. If you fight, you fight for a purpose. A purpose that actually means something.

Mikasa sighed and lay down. She wished she and Eren were born in a better world.


	2. The girl on fire

_**CHAPTER 2: The girl on fire**_

When Mikasa woke up it was sunrise.

Hanji was knocking on her door yelling, "It's time to get up! We're at the capitol!" Mikasa got up and got dressed. When she walked out, Eren was waving out the window to cheering citizens.

"C'mon Mikasa! Be friendly! Try to make sponsors!" Eren said, pulling her over. Mikasa waved and people cheered.

"You two know what you're doing. Good thinking, brats," Levi said.

Later that day was the opening ceremony. Every tribute in the opening ceremony would get dressed up and ride on carriages in front of the public and President Riess would be there.

Mikasa's stylist was named Petra. She was a nice lady. The thing Mikasa liked the most was that she didn't take away Mikasa's scarf.

"You look beautiful. That dress looks perfect on you. Let's "wow" the public," Petra said. She brought Mikasa to the carriage where Eren was waiting in a black tux that matched Mikasa's black dress. They could hear the nearby roaring crowd when they got on the carriage. They were in the very back of the line since district 12 was the last district.

"Are you two ready?" Petra asked. Eren and Mikasa nodded. The carriages began moving forward. Suddenly, both Eren and Mikasa's clothes were set on fire, but it wasn't burning. It was a holograph. A very realistic one.

The crowd cheered. Eren and Mikasa took each other's hands and raised them high like they were victors. The crowd cheered louder.

When all the tributes stopped the president made a speech about "peace" and said things like "may the odds forever be in your favor" "happy Hunger Games!" and "good luck tributes!"

After the opening ceremony Eren and Mikasa were known as "The girl and boy on fire." Petra was proud of Mikasa.

The next day was the day they began training. Mikasa immediately grabbed the bow. Eren grabbed a sword. Mikasa shot every target with perfection. Eren wasn't as good as Mikasa, but he'd be okay if he got in a fight.

Meanwhile two of the other tributes, Tika and Ren, were arguing. They were brother and sister at the age of 13.

"Ren, I know you took the knife! Where did you put it?!" Tika asked.

"I didn't take it! I swear!" Ren said. That's when Mikasa noticed twelve year old Rue climbing on the ceiling holding non other than Tika's knife. She was sneaky and a talented climber. Mikasa kept that in mind.

Sixteen year old Barbara was having no trouble with anything. She was training with the other tribute from her district; Alvin. He was much taller than her, but she had no trouble flipping him over her shoulder.

Another tribute, Reiner, made an alliance with Historia and Ymir. Ymir seemed to really like Historia. Marco and Jean tried to make friends with Mikasa but she refused. She would only trust Eren. James, Emma, Alberto, Drake, and Eliet formed an alliance. Mina, Sasha, Connie, Percy, Barbara, Alvin, Rue, and Roto were alone. That was only eight out of twenty four. Everyone else had teammates.

On day three of training is when the game makers had private meetings with the tributes.

Mikasa was last. Eren had gone right before her. When she walked in, she went for the bow. But this bow wasn't the kind she was used to. Every one of the game makers were watching. She aimed and…missed. It wasn't unexpected if you weren't used to something to need some practice. All the game makers snickered, and turned to their meals not even sparing Mikasa a second glance. Mikasa didn't notice though. Mikasa aimed again, and shot the target exactly in the middle. That's when she noticed they weren't paying attention. Mikasa aimed, but this time at an apple in the pig they were about to eat's mouth. She shot and hit the apple. That sure caught their attention. Mikasa kindly bowed, and walked out.

Later that day Hanji scolded Mikasa for her irrational actions while Levi said "good job brat." Eren's skill was voted by the game makers to be an 8. Mikasa got 11.

The next event was the interview with a man named Caesar. Mikasa was last and Eren was right before her. First went a boy named Ren from district 1, then Tika from district 1, Reiner from district 2, Abigail from district 2, Alvin from district 3, Barbara from district 3, Jean from district 4, Ymir from district 4, Percy from district 5, Mina from district 5, Alberto from district 6, Historia from district 6, Connie from district 7, Sasha from district 7, Drake from district 8, Azabell from district 8, Roto from district 9, Eliet from district 9, James from district 10, Emma from district 10, Marco from district 11, Rue from district 11, then Eren.

Eren walked out. The crowds cheered.

"Hello! I'm Caesar!" Caesar greeted.

"I'm Eren Jaeger," Eren introduced.

"Sit down, sit down!" Caesar said. They both sat.

"So, Eren, my first question for you is, what do you think of the Hunger Games? What's your opinion on it?" Caesar asked.

"I think it is the worst thing ever created! Sending kids that have done nothing wrong to their deaths! Tearing families apart!" Eren said.

Mikasa was watching on the TV in the waiting room. She admired the way Eren admitted everything he thought and felt. He always had. She was really bad at showing her feelings, and she had no idea how Eren was SO GOOD at it. Even though it got him in trouble all the time he would never shut his mouth.

"Well then! Drake and Tika had the same opinion! Isn't that right everyone?" Caesar said. The crowd murmured in agreement.

"Now, what did you think when they called your name as a tribute?" Caesar asked.

"Well…I think the first thing I thought was horror…but right after that I was kind of relieved…" Eren said.

"Oh? Why relieved?" Caesar asked.

"My best friend was going in, and I wanted to protect her…" Eren said. Mikasa's eyes widened.

"Oh? Is this "best friend" the other tribute from your district? The…girl?" Caesar asked.

"Um…yeah. Yeah, it's Mikasa," Eren said.

"Well…what're you going to do if you are the last two? There's only one victor," Caesar said.

"I dunno…I guess I'll find out when the time comes…" Eren said.

"Well, I think that's as long as we got! Thank you for your time!" Caesar said shaking Eren's hand. The crowd cheered and Eren walked back stage.

"Good luck," Eren said to Mikasa as they passed by. Mikasa walked out on the stage and the crowds went wild.

"And it's our girl on fire! Hello! I'm Caesar, and it's a pleasure to meet you!" Caesar said. Mikasa shook his hand.

"I'm Mikasa Ackerman," Mikasa said, sitting down.

"So Mikasa, I have a very important question for you. We've probably all been wondering; was that fire REAL?" Caesar asked. Petra had talked to her about what to do if this question popped up.

"Yes."

"And what did you think when it was on you?"

"I hoped I wouldn't burn up," Mikasa answered. Everyone laughed.

"Okay. That sounds like reaction everyone would have," Caesar said.

"Would you like to see the flames again? I'm wearing them today," Mikasa said. The crowd "oo'd."

"Wait. Is it safe?" Caesar asked. Everyone laughed. Mikasa nodded.

"Okay. Who wants to see?" Caesar asked the crowd. Everyone cheered as an answer. Mikasa got up and walked to the front of the stage. She spinned and as if her dress was on fire, it blazed. The crowd went wild. When Mikasa stopped spinning she was a bit dizzy but she stumbled back into her seat.

"That was amazing! Now, I would like to ask you, what was your first thought when your name was called on?" Caesar asked.

"I…wished it wasn't me…because I didn't…want to leave…the person I…love…" Mikasa said. Caesar raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you what, why don't you win these games and go back to that lucky man?" Caesar suggested.

"That won't work," Mikasa said.

"Why not?"

"He's in the games too," Mikasa said. Eren's mouth dropped. Was she talking about…?

"Ah. That's unfortunate," Caesar said. Mikasa nodded.

"Well that's it for tonight. Thank you for your time and everyone give a big hand for Mikasa Ackerman, THE GIRL ON FIRE!" Caesar said shaking Mikasa's hand. The crowd cheered and Mikasa walked back stage.

"Mikasa!" Eren ran toward her.

"Don't you tell me that guy you were talking about is-"

"Yes Eren. It's you," Mikasa said. Eren was speechless.


	3. Let the games begin!

_**CHAPTER 3: Let the games begin!**_

The day had finally come. The day of the games. They were all flown on a shuttle to the area that had the entrance to the games. Everyone had a tracking device injected into their arms.

When the shuttle landed, everyone had to go their different ways but before Eren and Mikasa parted Eren was given a hug by Mikasa.

"Please don't die…" Mikasa pleaded.

"I won't die…I promise…" Eren said. That's when Mikasa let go, but before she got taken away she surprised him with a small peck on the lips.

"I-I'll see you soon!" Mikasa called out as she was forced away. Eren's hand flew up to his lips not believing what just happened. To say that Eren was very surprised is an understatement.

Mikasa bid goodbye to Petra, and went into an elevator. She knew not to move when she got to the top because if she stepped off her platform too early it would blow up.

At the top there was a huge forest with mountains in the distance. All the tributes were circled around a huge pile of supplies. Mikasa knew not to risk going for them because that's where the most bloodshed would be. She hoped Eren wouldn't risk it either.

The countdown began. Five, four, three, two, one…

Mikasa was going to go to the forest but she got sidetracked. Emma had a supply bag but she got lunged on by Tika who had a knife causing her to drop the bag. Mikasa tried to grab the bag but she got attacked by Ren. Ren tried to stab Mikasa with a knife but she dislocated his shoulder and ran off into the forest.

Mikasa ran into the girl from district 7, Sasha. The both tripped and fell. They stumbled up and bolted off separate directions.

Mikasa climbed onto a tree. She climbed as high as she could. Height was an advantage especially if your best weapon was a bow. Mikasa scanned the area from the top of the tree. She was mainly searching for Eren. No one in sight.

Mikasa opened up her supply bag. It had a rope, a small jagged edged knife, and a container of water. Mikasa began cutting a thin and bendable yet sturdy branch off the tree. She cut off a long sliver of her rope and tied onto the two ends of the stick creating a homemade bow. The only problem is she didn't have any arrows. She would look for things to create them later.

"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" Mikasa heard in the distance. She knew what that meant. Nine killed. She hoped none of those nine were Eren, but she'd have to wait until later when they announce the fallen to find out.

The sun began to set. Mikasa noticed smoke in the distance. She knew whoever made that fire, made a big mistake. She knew she was right when she heard the scream and another "BOOM!" Ten down.

Once the sun set music started booming through the arena. Mikasa looked up and saw a floating blue light with the pictures and names of the fallen. Abigail, Alvin, Barbara, Alberto, Drake, Azabell, Roto, Eliet, James, Emma, and Percy were dead. No Eren. Mikasa was so relieved.

Mikasa tied herself to the tree to make sure when she slept she wouldn't fall off. She was very high.

Eren was hiding in a deep cave. He was deep enough to make small fires without the risk of being seen.

He didn't try to go for the weapons; he just ran. He was wondering where Mikasa was and if she was safe. He already wanted to destroy the creators of this game he hated it so much. Almost half the kids dead and there was nothing he could do about it. They didn't even die for a purpose. They died in vain.

Young Tika and Ren had the big pile of supplies in the center to themselves. They had fought for it. They were both thirteen years old against people much older than them, but they got it by working together. They wanted to set up traps. They began carefully digging up the bombs underneath everyone's starting platforms to create land mines around the supplies. Only they would know how to get through it. Little did they know while they were busy with all that Sasha was sneaking supplies away, mainly food.

Reiner, Historia, and Ymir were climbing a mountain. They all decided to go far, far away from everyone as fast as possible. That didn't mean they weren't in danger. The game makers could send anything they wanted after them.

Connie didn't know what to do. He was just running but he wasn't sure where. He didn't want to be there. He wanted to go home to his family but he knew to do that he'd have to win this thing. He didn't want to kill anyone though. He would just have to hide until everyone dies so that he could win.

Marco and Jean ran into Reiner, Historia, and Ymir and formed an alliance with them. Five is better than three right? They all got along fairly well, but they knew in the end they'd all have to kill each other. HAVE TO. It's not like they had much of a choice.

Mina was hiding in a huge hole inside a very big tree. She was telling herself "it'll be over soon…you'll be okay…" but not believing the words coming out of her mouth. She was never the type to fight anything, especially not people.

Rue was climbing the trees. As soon as the games started she went for the trees and didn't come down. She knew she was safest up there. She had lots of practice climbing trees back home and she was very good and fast on trees. Of course, she was exposed to bows but nowhere in the Hunger Games was completely safe.

The next morning, Mikasa woke up to the smell of smoke. When she noticed that the forest was on fire she quickly untied herself and began climbing down in a rush. She bolted off. A burning tree almost fell on her, but she rolled under it in time. Well, almost in time. Her arm was burned. Suddenly, a fireball came flying toward her. She ducked and rolled into a river. It was the only safe spot in the forest fire despite the fact that trees could fall into it. She looked at her burnt arm. It was red.

That's when she noticed the cave at the edge of the river. She walked toward it, her jagged knife in hand just in case someone was already in there. Someone was, but she dropped her knife when she saw him.

"Mikasa!" Eren exclaimed. Mikasa walked over to him and sat down, clutching her arm in pain.

"Oh, did the freak forest fire get you? It can't be natural, I saw it shoot a fireball," Eren asked, gently grabbing Mikasa's arm to look at the injury. Mikasa nodded. Mikasa flinched when Eren gently touched the wound.

"It's really bad. I wish we had some kind of medicine…" Eren mumbled. That's when Mikasa kissed him. A full on kiss. Once Mikasa pulled away, there was a ringing noise and a small container on a parachute floated down in front of the cave entrance.

Mikasa picked it up and opened it. There was a creamy substance and a note. The creamy substance was medicine. Mikasa picked up the note and unfolded it. The note said: "You're smart for a brat. Keep making a show, the public loves it. Apply this to your burn, it'll help. Try to stay alive, okay? I hate knowing that the tributes I helped died."

Mikasa didn't just kiss Eren for medicine though. She had to let out the feelings she had stored with in her since Eren met her.

The day Eren and Mikasa met was the day Mikasa lost her life and began a new one. The peacekeepers killed Mikasa's parents because they had discovered that they were going into the forest to hunt. Mikasa was left wondering why they had done such a thing to her parents. She hid upstairs, for she had hunted with her parents and was afraid to get the same fate. The poor nine year old cried and cried, suddenly realizing how much crueler the world was than she thought.

Eren's parents were taking Eren over to meet Mikasa. They found Mikasa scared and cold hiding in her closet. They asked her what happened and she explained everything.

"W-what do I do now? It's c-cold and I'm a-alone…" Mikasa said. Eren pulled off his maroon scarf and wrapped it around her.

"You can keep it. It's warm right?" Eren asked. Mikasa looked touched.

"Y…yes…it's warm…" Mikasa said quietly, a tint of red on her cheeks, but the scarf made it unnoticeable.

"Mikasa, come live with us," Grisha, Eren's father, offered. Mikasa stood in shock. Go with someone she didn't even know? Leave her home?

"What? Well let's not just stand here. Let's go home. To OUR home," Eren said, taking Mikasa's hand. Mikasa's tears increased.

"Okay…let's go home…" Mikasa said.

A year later is when the peacekeepers discovered that Eren's parents got food in illegal ways. They were killed. And from then on Mikasa and Eren lived all alone together. Two kids fending for themselves because their parents were killed for having or doing illegal things that they needed to survive.

Tika and Ren were safe from the forest fire. The section with the main supplies was a huge field with no trees to get caught on fire and spread. The landmines were planted in the ground. Ren was keeping watch while Tika was attacking anyone nearby.

A nearby "BOOM!" signaled that someone was down. Ren wasn't sure if it was from the forest fire, another tribute, or his sister. All of them seemed likely.

"Yo Ren! I got the girl from district 5!" Tika yelled.

"Wasn't she Mina or something?!" Ren asked.

"Yeah something like that! Y'know who I want to eliminate?! The girl on fire! Everyone will think I'm amazing!" Tika yelled back. While they were busy talking, Sasha quickly swiped some food from their supplies dodging all the landmines and bolted off to the forest. She watched them set up the bombs from the top of a tree.

The sun set.

Mikasa was tired and went to sleep. Eren was keeping watch for a little while. He was sitting next to Mikasa. She looked peaceful despite the fact that they were in the most dangerous arena in the world. Eren brushed the hair out of her face.

He didn't know why he was feeling weird around Mikasa at the time. He guessed it was because he finally knew her feelings toward him. At that made him think about his own feelings. That's when he realized what he had felt for so long but never realized it. He loved her. He was horrible at showing it though. He yelled at her every time she helped or protected him, but that was because he wanted to protect her.

He looked back down at the perfection next to him. She was strong, beautiful, and great at everything…why would she love a guy like him? She deserved someone so much better…

"BOOM!" another death. Eren wondered who it was.

"Crack!" Eren turned around, Mikasa's knife in hand. Rue, the tiny little thing, was at the cave entrance.

When she saw Eren she was about to run off, but Eren grabbed her arm and said, "Wait Rue! It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. You can stay here." Rue looked up into his eyes and could tell he was being truthful when he dropped the knife. She walked into the cave.

"You're Eren…right?" Rue asked. Eren nodded.

"And that's…Mikasa?" Rue asked. Eren nodded.

"Yeah that's her. Are you hungry? Tired? Injured?" Eren asked.

"Just hungry…" Rue answered. Eren nodded.

"Look, if Mikasa wakes up tell her that you're working with us, you did not kill me, and I'm off hunting for food, okay?" Eren said. He picked up the knife and went out of the cave.

Mikasa didn't wake up to what she expected. Rue was sitting in the cave eating a (cooked) lizard along with Eren. Mikasa sat up rubbing her eyes. It was the next morning.

"Oh, hey Mika (That was the nickname Eren gave her.) Rue is with us now. Here, have something to eat," Eren said handing Mikasa the tail of the lizard.

"Mina, Connie, and Marco were killed. The forest fire stopped too," Eren said.

"You didn't cook this nearby right?" Mikasa asked.

"No. I cooked it where I caught it and ran back here," Eren said.

"Guys. You know Tika and Ren from district 1? They have the food in the center," Rue said.

"What about it?" Mikasa asked.

"The bombs underneath the platforms are right next to them. If the bombs were to go off…" Rue said.

"Ah. I see where this is going," Eren said smiling.

Meanwhile Reiner, Historia, Jean, and Ymir were up on the cold blustery mountains. They weren't making any fire because that would be basically saying to the other tributes "hey! I'm up here! Come kill me!"

"W-what do we do? I-it's freezing!" Historia said.

"Um…guys…a storm is coming! We need shelter!" Jean exclaimed, pointing at storm clouds rolling in.

"Quick! Down the mountain!" Reiner said. As soon as he did a pack of wolves lunged on Historia. Ymir pulled out her sword and began stabbing them.

"Run!" Historia yelled. They did, but Ymir stayed. More wolves came running in and they lunged on her.

"BOOM!…BOOM!"

"Okay, so you two are going to light these. As soon as you do, run to the next. Don't stay in one place for too long, we don't want anything to happen to you guys. They are going to come running and while they're gone, I'll blow up all their supplies. Okay?" Mikasa said to Eren and Rue pointing at a large pile of sticks and leaves. The two nodded. (By the way Mikasa made some arrows.)

"Wait, we need some sort of signal," Mikasa said.

"I got an idea," Rue said. She hummed a tune. Birds began to tweet the exact same tune back.

"Mocking Jays!" Eren and Mikasa said. Rue nodded.

"Okay, so if you do that tune that means that your safe and you'll be back to shelter soon. Eren make up a tune, and so will I," Mikasa said. Eren and Mikasa made their tunes and the plan began. They all ran off opposite directions.

Mikasa ran toward the center of the arena. When the supplies came into sight, Mikasa hid behind a bush watching the two blondes in the middle, talk. Mikasa saw smoke in the distance and knew that their plan had begun. Tika said to Ren "Wait here," and ran toward the smoke, her spear in hand.

Mikasa noticed some dirt piles around the supplies.

Ren was keeping watch when Sasha came running in. She was in an angle that Ren couldn't see her but Mikasa could. Sasha dodged all the dirt piles and grabbed some food. She began running away. That's when Ren saw her. He began chasing after her.

Mikasa guessed what was underneath that dirt. She pulled out an arrow, aiming at the closest pile. She let it fly. It went right into the dirt.

"BOOM!" the bomb underneath the dirt blew up along with all the supplies. Mikasa ran off back into the forest. Mikasa whistled her tune and the Mocking Jays copied. She got Eren's tune back. Rue didn't answer.

"Rue?!" Mikasa called out.

"Rue!?" Mikasa called out again.

"Mikasa! Mikasa, help!" Rue yelled. That's when Mikasa saw her, trapped in a net on the ground. Mikasa pulled out her knife and cut her out. Rue stood up. That's when Mikasa saw Tika. Tika threw her spear and Mikasa shot her at the same time. The spear went whizzing by Mikasa and the Arrow hit Tika in the chest.

Tika fell down and a "BOOM!" signaled she was dead. That's when Mikasa turned to Rue; she had Tika's spear in her chest. Rue pulled it out and fell down. Mikasa caught her.

"Mi…kasa…" Rue croaked, blood soaking her shirt.

"Shh…You'll be okay…" Mikasa said, but she knew that was a lie.

"Did you…blow up the food?" Rue asked. Mikasa nodded.

"Mikasa… can you…sing?" Rue asked. Mikasa nodded.

"Will you sing…for me…?" Rue asked. Mikasa nodded and took a deep breath.

"Even when the lights starts to fade…even when the tears come agai-i-n…you and I will be forever safe…together we will win this fight…and together we will bring the world light…together we…will stand…" Mikasa sung her voice cracking. Rue fell limp in Mikasa's arms.

"BOOM!" Mikasa felt useless for not being able to help her. She gently closed Rue's eyes and laid her down on the ground. Mikasa walked around the forest, gathering flowers. She put some in Rue's hands and the others around her. When Mikasa walked away, she thought about district 10 who was watching this. She put two fingers to her lips and raised it high in the air, whistling the tune she made earlier. She walked back to the cave, where Eren was waiting.

At district 10 everyone did the same thing Mikasa did, whistling the same tune. After a minute everyone attacked the peacekeepers in rage. The peacekeepers shot and killed many that day.


	4. The end of the games

_**CHAPTER 4: The end of the games**_

Six left. That was all. Just six. Mikasa, Eren, Jean, Reiner, Ren, and Sasha.

Mikasa and Eren were searching for food. They had split up in search.

Mikasa shot a bird to eat. As she was heading back, she saw Eren's coat lying on the ground along with Nightlock berries. Nightlock berries were poisonous and would kill you if you ate them. That's when the "BOOM!" of another death went off.

"EREN!" Mikasa called out. Eren came running back to her holding Nightlock berries. Mikasa knocked them out of his hand.

"Those are Nightlock berries! If you eat one of those it'll kill you! I heard the firework and I thought…" Mikasa said.

"Oh. I didn't know. Hey…isn't that Sasha from district 1?" Eren asked, pointing at Sasha who was lying dead on the ground Nightlock berries in her hand.

"Yeah…I guess she ate some…" Mikasa said, picking up the berries and sliding them in her pocket.

"What're you doing with those?" Eren asked.

"We should keep them. Just in case anyone else likes berries," Mikasa said.

"Wait, the sun just rose. Why is it setting?" Eren asked. Mikasa shrugged.

"They probably want to end this soon," Mikasa said. The sun set fully in about two minutes. As they were walking back to shelter, they heard loud, booming barks, along with a scream and a "BOOM!" signaling another death. Eren and Mikasa exchanged looks.

"What was that?" Eren asked.

"The finale," Mikasa muttered. The two pulled out their weapons. As they were walking forward they heard growls. Mikasa pulled back an arrow in her bow and Eren got into a fighting stance. Suddenly a huge dog that resembled a bull dog, but was much too big, lunged on Eren. Mikasa was about to shoot it, when it's eyes practically made her heart stop. It's eyes were wrong to be on such a horrible creature; it's eyes weren't it's eyes; they were Rue's.

It wasn't Mikasa who got the creature off; it was Reiner. He threw a spear at it and it fell off Eren, dead. More of them came running in, all with the eyes of a fallen tribute.

"Go!" Reiner said, picking up his spear. Eren and Mikasa ran.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Reiner screamed and another "BOOM!" went off. He was down. Eren and Mikasa began climbing a tree as quickly as possible. When they made it to a high point, they realized they weren't the only ones on that tree. Ren was there too.

Ren pulled out a sword and tried to stab Mikasa. Mikasa ducked and notched an arrow. Ren kicked Eren's leg so hard Eren was hardly able to stand. He wrapped his arms around Eren's neck.

"Go ahead! Shoot me! I'm taking him down with me!" Ren said as Mikasa pointed an arrow straight at his head. Mikasa didn't know what to do.

"If you kill me I'll take your friend!" Ren said. Mikasa knew that was true.

"Shoot!" Ren said. Mikasa switched her aim to his arm and shot. Ren let go of Eren and fell down off the tree. Mikasa made sure Eren didn't fall.

Ren screamed as he was bit by the terrifying creatures. Mikasa knew it was going to take a long time of perishing before death if she let the dogs eat him. She notched her last hand-made arrow and shot Ren.

"BOOM!" Ren was down. The sun rose and the dogs ran off. Eren and Mikasa turned to each other.

"Kill me. You get to go home," Eren said. Mikasa shook her head.

"I…I'd rather die than live a life without you…" Mikasa said.

"Neither of us goes home then. Let's eat the Nightlock berries. Together," Eren said. Mikasa hesitated, but then nodded and pulled them out. Both of them split it.

"Eren…I…I love you…" Mikasa said.

"I love you too…" Eren said, using his empty hand to take hers. If he was going to die he wanted the last thing he wanted to see was Mikasa.

The two were about to eat when a booming voice yelled "WAIT! STOP! Ladies and gentle men we have TWO VICTORS!"

Eren and Mikasa were taken out of the games on a shuttle. Mikasa was in Eren's arms, and Eren wasn't planning to let her go until they got somewhere safe.

The next day was the interview. Mikasa and Eren already knew what they were going to answer to certain questions. When they walked out on stage the crowd went wild. Caesar smiled at the pair.

"So, my first question is for Mikasa. When you said you'd rather die than live a life without Eren, I think it touched all of our hearts. But did you truly mean it?" Caesar asked. Mikasa nodded.

"I can't live without him…" Mikasa said. Both Eren and the crowd were touched. The crowd "Aww'd."

"And for you, Eren. What were you thinking when you were ready to eat the Nightlock berries?" Caesar asked.

"I was thinking…how no matter what, Mikasa and I always end up together…and that Mikasa and I were going to be together forever…even if it isn't in this world," Eren said. Now Mikasa was touched. The crowd "Aww'd" again.

"And what are you two planning to do when you get home?" Caesar asked. Eren and Mikasa looked into each others eyes and knew the answer.

"Try to live a life…as peaceful as we can…" Eren said. Eren and Mikasa took each others hands.

"Well, we all hope you the best of luck! I have one more question; what do you think of the games?" Caesar asked.

"I think I'd rather be living in the time of the Titans then be here," Eren said.

"And I think…it's something that tears us all apart and destroys the lives of innocents. I also think that once you're in those games there is no such thing as winners," Mikasa said.

"Well I think that's our time! Thank you, and give a round of applause for THE BOY AND GIRL ON FIRE!" Caesar said taking both their hands and raising it high. The crowd cheered and Eren and Mikasa walked away.

On the train ride back home, Mikasa woke up screaming. Eren came running in.

"Are you okay?" Eren asked. Mikasa nodded shakily.

"Just…a nightmare…could you stay with me tonight?" Mikasa asked. Eren nodded and lied next to her. Mikasa curled up and Eren wrapped his arms around her, shielding her from the night. The two fell asleep together, and at that moment, they knew they would never be the same again.

 **END OF EPISODE 1.**


	5. I'm right here and I'm never leaving you

**_EPISODE 2: Catching fire_**

 _ **CHAPTER 1: I'm right here, and I'm never leaving you all alone**_

Mikasa and Eren did not have separate beds anymore. They slept in one bed so that they could chase away the nightmares with each others warmth and comfort. They sold the other bed.

Mikasa took it worse than Eren. She was already suffering nightmares about her parent's death, Eren's parent's death, the fear of losing Eren, and now all the deaths she watched in the Hunger Games, especially Rue. The only one who could comfort her through it all was Eren. She was like a ripped rope. Only hanging by a thread.

If Mikasa got restless or began to whimper in her sleep Eren would pull her into his arms, gently rubbing her back, and whispering words of love to calm her down.

Eren hated the Hunger Games and the creators more and more each day. He hated to watch Mikasa suffer. Mikasa, the poor thing, needed the most precious thing he could give her. His love. And he was willing to give it to her until the day he died.

Mikasa's eyes fluttered open, waking up to a now familiar scene. Her head was buried in Eren's chest, her arms around him and his around her. Mikasa's ear was pressed against Eren's heart and she would always fall asleep to the rhythm of it. Eren was slowly rubbing her back, making her feel drowsy. She wanted to go back to sleep, but she knew it was late and time to get up. Mikasa slowly pushed away from Eren and rubbed her eyes.

"G'Mornin' Mika. Get a good night sleep?" Eren asked. Mikasa nodded.

"Let's go hunt," Mikasa said. Eren nodded and got up. Mikasa grabbed her bow and Eren grabbed the things they needed to make traps.

As they walked through the forest they put up traps. Mikasa saw some turkeys. She notched an arrow and got ready to shoot. She let it fire but as soon as it hit her eyes widened with horror, she screamed in terror, and she fell to the ground with her hands on her head. Eren knew what happened, knelt down, pulled her in his arms, and whispered "It's okay, it's okay. It's not real," while rubbing her back, hoping to calm her down. Mikasa was trembling from head to toe.

Now the explanation to this is Mikasa was having trouble hunting now. Her mind would play cruel tricks on her, making her imagine animals as people, mainly people she knew and cared about whether alive or dead.

The games often did things of the sort to the victors. Some would even go insane after the games. The only thing keeping Mikasa from being pushed past the breaking point was Eren. Mikasa never forgot a day to thank God that they both made it out of those awful games alive.

Once Mikasa calmed down they brought the turkey to the shop and sold it. As soon as they walked in the store everyone whistled the same tune Mikasa made for the Mocking Jays in the game (it was now known as the Mocking Jay call), placed two fingers against their lips, and raised their fingers high. Mikasa was used to that by now.

Mikasa sold the turkey for a fair price. The two went home. The next day they had to go to another district for a speech. It wasn't just any district. It was district 11. Rue's district.

Here's something Mikasa and Eren were unaware of. Mikasa was the symbol of a blossoming rebellion. Many districts were planning ways to attack the Capitol. Sometimes they would randomly attack Peacekeepers.

President Reiss didn't like that. He was planning to eliminate Mikasa. She was a danger to the Capitol. President Reiss's new assistant and game maker, Marlow, had a great idea. He should get rid of her the proper way; throw her in the Hunger Games. But you can't just throw one victor into the games; you throw all the victors you can in the game to make it seem fair. They would draw the victors' names. The thing is Mikasa is going in whether she likes it or not. There was no other girl victor in district 12 to be chosen.

But they weren't announcing the games yet. They were waiting for the right time.

When the sun began to set Mikasa cuddled with Eren on bed. It was something they did often, finding comfort in each others warmth. They were snuggled up under their blanket. Eren tucked her under his chin and whispered "I'm going to stay with you no matter what."

"Thank you…" Mikasa whispered.

Mikasa drifted off into peaceful sleep. Eren did as well.

When the two woke up they knew it was almost time to go. They got ready and headed off to the train. When they got to the train their old friend, Hanji, was waiting for them along with Levi, looking as bored as ever.

"Hello! How are you doing?" Hanji asked.

"Fine…" Mikasa and Eren answered.

"So when we get there, all you need to do is read these cards. It's as simple as that," Hanji said, handing the cards to the pair. The two relaxed and ate delicious meals on the way there.

The closer they got, the worse Mikasa would feel. It was technically Mikasa's fault for Rue's fate; she was the one to make the plan that got her killed, and she failed to save her at the last second.

Mikasa never told Eren how guilty she felt. That was the main thing that haunted her in all her nightmares. Guilt. She couldn't help her parents, Eren's parents, she couldn't save Rue, and when she was having a nightmare about Eren dying she couldn't save him either. Guilt was eating her up inside.

When they got to district 11 the two got all dressed up into fancy clothes (Mikasa got to keep the scarf to her content) and walked on stage in front of the whole district. There were ginormous TVs in the back round showing pictures of Rue and Marco with stages in front of it with the tributes' families.

Eren looked down at the cards and dropped them. Mikasa did the same. The two exchanged looks and Eren went first.

"I'm sorry about your fallen tributes. It is a tragedy, and they should've been the victors. Mikasa and I are going to donate 50% of our victor money to the families of these fallen tributes. Right Mika?" Eren asked. Mikasa nodded.

"Rue wasn't just my ally. She was my friend. I didn't know Marco, but he didn't deserve to die. I'm sorry for your losses. I know from experience it's painful. And instead of 50%, I'd like to give you 80% of mine. Thank you for your time and we will be going now," Mikasa said but before she could walk off stage an old man did the Mocking Jay call. The peacekeepers came forward at once and grabbed the man. They pulled him on stage. Levi walked out and pulled the Eren and Mikasa in the house right before the peacekeeper shot the man with his gun. Eren and Mikasa struggled, horrified at what happened. They heard the "BOOM!" of gunshot. It sounded like the fireworks that marked a death in the Hunger Games.

"Let me go! I'll kill them! I'll kill them!" Eren yelled, struggling in Levi's grip. Levi threw Eren on the ground harshly. Mikasa pulled her arm out of his grip and helped Eren up. She was trembling.

"Why did they-"

"You should've stuck to the cards!" Hanji said looking panicked.

"They killed him! He was innocent!" Eren said.

"Look, you two need to stick to the cards. Don't say what you want to say otherwise more people will have that fate. This has been happening ever since the games, so keep it together okay?" Levi said.

Eren and Mikasa were still horrified at what happened later. Mikasa felt even guiltier.

"Hanji…why did they shoot him for doing the Mocking Jay call?" Mikasa asked. Hanji sighed.

"Everyone sees you as a glimmer of hope, Mikasa. Never in history have there been two victors but you made it happen. You also showed kindness to the other tributes. They are like Mocking Jays. They are copying you. They are also trying to rebel against the capitol. Trying to end the games forever. The Mocking Jay call is what they've been using to mark their hope for freedom. That's why the peacekeepers did that," Hanji said.

"So it's basically my fault," Mikasa said. Hanji sighed.

"Don't beat yourself up for it," Hanji said.

The next day Mikasa thought she had to be in a nightmare. Eren and her were home when the announcement came.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are having a very special Hunger Games this year. Every twenty five years we do a victor Hunger Games! It is where we put one boy and girl victor from each district into the Hunger Games! The drawing of names will be tomorrow!"

Mikasa couldn't believe it. She trembled. There was no other girl victor. Mikasa had to go into those horrible games. Then she thought about Eren. She immediately ran to Levi's house. She pounded on the door.

"Open up! I know you're in there!" Mikasa yelled. When there was no reply. Mikasa kicked down the door and waltzed in.

"You didn't have to knock down the door, brat! What do you want?" Levi asked.

"You can't let Eren back in the games. YOU CAN'T," Mikasa said.

"I'm not going back into those games unless my name is called, brat. I'm not volunteering for your boyfriend," Levi said. And with that he walked out of the house.

Mikasa didn't want to go back in the games, and she didn't want Eren to either. She ran home.

Eren wanted to go straight into the capitol and murder president Reiss right at that moment, even if he had to kill him with his fists. He didn't care if he had to go in the games; it was Mikasa he was thinking about. As if she needed to go through more trauma.

Mikasa ran through the door and crashed into Eren's arms. Eren held her tight not letting go all night. He told her, "It's going to be okay…it's going to be okay…we'll be alright…I'm right here…I'm never leaving you all alone…" and repeated those words until daybreak. Neither of them slept that night.

The next day was the name drawing. They had a girl jar even though everyone knew Mikasa was going. Hanji called out her name and everyone put two fingers pressed to their lips and raised it high. Next was the boy's name drawing.

"Levi!" Hanji called out. Eren already decided what he'd do if Levi was going in. He wouldn't let Mikasa go in without him. She wouldn't be able to stand the trauma.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Eren said.

"You don't have to do that brat," Levi said.

"I'm doing it. There's no one here that can stop me," Eren said.

"And there we have it! District 12's first volunteer!" Hanji said

Eren walked to Mikasa and took her hand.

"C'mon our tributes!" Hanji said. Eren pulled Mikasa toward the train. Mikasa had a hard time moving her legs. When they got in they sat down on the couch and Eren pulled Mikasa in his arms whispering words of love and comfort. Mikasa trembled, thinking about the innocent people she'd have to kill. The blood she'd have to get on her hands.

At that moment Mikasa realized that the world was getting crueler and crueler every day. But the little streak of beauty never went away.


	6. The training and the interview

_**CHAPTER 2: The training and the interview**_

They were at the capitol. They were doing training for the games. Levi told them to make a team that's not just the pair. The two were trying to find teammates.

There was Spethia and Romano from district 1, Eva and Arson from 2, Hitch and Ethan from 3, Bertholt and Maggs from 4, Tappy and Thorn from 5, Elspeth and Remio from 6, Johanna and Armin from 7, Olivia and Raithen from 8, Penelope and Brock from 9, Ella and Brody from 10, and Mimi and Reko from 11. They were trying to know their opponents.

Mikasa went to Maggs. Maggs was old and couldn't speak, but she volunteered for another girl named Annie Lonhardt. Maggs was crocheting on a small handkerchief.

"It's beautiful," Mikasa said gesturing to Maggs's handkerchief. Maggs smiled at Mikasa.

"If you teach me how to do that, I'll teach you how to hunt," Mikasa offered. Maggs smiled a little wider. Maggs taught Mikasa, and Mikasa brought Maggs to the training area.

"You can try first if you like," Mikasa said. Maggs shook her head.

Mikasa picked up the bow and arrow and walked in. A device asked her what weapon she had. She chose the bow button. Holographic people appeared with holographic weapons. One threw a holographic spear at her. She dodged and shot it with an arrow. It exploded into tiny holographic cubes. One tried to stab her from behind but she shot it before it could. Mikasa shot three with one arrow. She kept shooting and shooting and none of them got her.

She came out and every tribute began applauding including Eren. They all had watched. Mikasa gave some advice to Maggs about hunting and went off to see other tributes.

She stopped at the other tribute from district 4, Bertholt. He was excellent at throwing spears, was fast, tall, and he seemed perfect to have as a teammate. He also looked horrified to be back in the games, which in Mikasa's opinion, was someone in there right mind. She walked over to him.

"Hi I'm-"

"Mikasa right? The girl on fire? Nice to meet you. I'm Bertholt," Bertholt said, shaking her hand. Next Mikasa went over to Armin, a small blonde from district 7. When you first look at him you don't really see him winning the games. You see him as one of the first deaths, but he was a victor. He was only a year older than Mikasa and Eren. He won last year's game. Eren was helping him make a fire.

"Oh, hey Mika. Armin, this is Mikasa. Mikasa, this is Armin," Eren introduced. Mikasa and Armin shook hands.

"This guy is really smart. He knows a lot about technology. I think he'd be a good teammate," Eren whispered to Mikasa. Mikasa nodded.

"You know, the game makers must think they really need to be protected. They have a force field put up right in front of their window," Armin said. Mikasa looked up at it.

"I did that. Last year I shot an apple on their table to get their attention. How can you tell?" Mikasa asked.

"Look real close. You see that glimmer? That's how you tell," Armin said.

The next day was the day of the personal meetings with the game makers. Mikasa went after Eren. She was taken aback when she saw the painting on the ground. It was a painting with Rue surrounded by flowers. She looked up at the game makers.

"You have ten minutes to demonstrate a skill. Begin," a game maker said. Mikasa thought for a minute. Mikasa took a practicing manikin, a rope, and some paint. She painted the manikin to look like president Reiss, hung it on the ceiling by it's neck, and painted on the front, "President Reiss." Mikasa bowed to the game makers and walked out the room.

The next day everyone's stylists came running in, in the middle of training and told everyone it was time to get ready for the interview. Eren caught Petra and Mikasa before they ran off.

"Excuse me Mrs. You're Mikasa's stylist, right?" Eren asked. Petra nodded.

"Could you put Mikasa in a wedding dress?" Eren asked. Mikasa was taken aback.

"Why, sure! I'm sure a wedding dress would look lovely on her!" Petra said.

"Mikasa, listen, I have an idea. Levi told us to do whatever we can to stop the games, and I have just the plan. Okay? You'll figure it out at the interview!" Eren whispered to Mikasa. Before Mikasa could reply Eren ran off.

Mikasa was indeed put into a wedding dress. A SPECIAL wedding dress, which had a little surprise for the public.

Many people cried or confessed their loves in the interview. Johanna didn't do either, but said a lot of cuss words. Eren and Mikasa were specially assigned to go together. They walked on stage. The crowd went wild.

"Hello! I see someone is wearing something very special today!" Caesar said as the two sat down.

"May I ask what's with the wedding dress?" Caesar asked. Mikasa glanced over at Eren.

"It's the dress she wore at our wedding," Eren said. The crowd went wild. Mikasa did not expect that.

"Wait, wait! You guys got married?" Caesar asked. Eren nodded.

"As soon as we heard about the games, I decided we would have a secret wedding. That's how I wanted our life to go. Right Mika?" Eren asked. Mikasa didn't quite understand his plan, but she nodded.

"Oh? And are you happy now?" Caesar asked.

"Yes I am. In fact, I wouldn't have any regrets if I died, if it weren't for…for…" Eren trailed off.

The crowd and Caesar asked, "For what?"

"If it weren't for the baby," Eren said. The crowd went nuts and Mikasa saw Levi in the crowd. Levi gave Eren a complimentary look, gave him a thumbs up, and mouthed "good one, brat."

Now Mikasa understood the plan, but she couldn't help but blush. It was the perfect plan to stop the games, or at least to get her out. It's wrong to throw a pregnant woman into a fight to the death.

"Calm down! Calm down! This is a big shock for all of us!" Caesar said.

"Well…I think we'll be going now…" Eren said.

"Wait. I've got something special to show everyone," Mikasa said. Mikasa walked to the front of the stage and spun around. The special affects kicked in to make it look like her dress was on fire. The crowd cheered. Then the entire dress turned black and on Mikasa's back came wings. Mikasa stood with the outfit of a Mocking Jay, along with a white and blue wing crossed sewed onto the front. Underneath the crossed wings the word "Freedom" was sewn on. The crowd went wild. Mikasa and Eren walked off stage.

Little did Petra know that that extra little feature on the dress was going to cost her her life.

Levi walked up to Eren.

"Good idea Brat, but not good enough. It didn't end the games, but it was a good try. But one thing's for certain, Mikasa's going to get A LOT more sponsors now," Levi said. He walked away.

Mikasa didn't bother trying to sleep alone that night. She went to Eren's room. Eren didn't say a word when she walked through his door and laid next to him. He just wrapped his arms around her in silence.


	7. The games

_**CHAPTER 3: The games**_

The next day was the day of the games.

Mikasa and Eren parted ways but before they did Mikasa hugged him and whispered in his ear, "There's something I want to say before we leave. Thank you…for being with me. Thank you…for teaching me I could continue living. Thank you…for wrapping this scarf around me. I love you."

Eren whispered back before letting go, "I'll wrap you up in it again…again and again forever. I love you too," and kissed her softly.

The two went to their elevators. Petra was waiting by Mikasa's elevator. Petra gave Mikasa a hug.

"You'll do good out there. I know you'll win," Petra said.

"Thank you," Mikasa said. Mikasa went in the elevator and waved to Petra through the glass as it began going up. Suddenly, peacekeepers came running in the room and grabbed Petra by the arms, trying to pull her away. Mikasa watched horrified as the peacekeepers pulled out their guns and…

Mikasa arrived in the arena, standing as still as possible on her explosive platform. Around her was water and jungle. On either side of Mikasa were bridges that led to the center and the jungle. In fact, that's what was next to all the tributes. Every tribute had to swim to get to the jungle or the center.

Mikasa saw Eren nearby. They must've both seen the bow Mikasa was eyeing because Eren mouthed "don't try."

The timer started counting down. Five, four, three, two, one…

Mikasa dived in the water. She swam toward the bridge leading to the center. She climbed up on the bridge and began running toward the middle. She looked two both sides of her. Other tributes were running that way as well, the rest fleeing toward the jungle. She caught a glimpse of Armin. He was going away from the center.

Mikasa grabbed the bow and arrows and was going to run off, but Bertholt tapped her shoulder (he had Maggs piggy back riding on him) and pointed at the water. Eren and Thorn from district 5 were punching each other in the water, trying to drown the other. Mikasa couldn't shoot because they were thrashing around making it impossible to aim. Both boys went under.

Mikasa heard footsteps coming toward her. She turned and Eva from district 2 running toward her with an axe. Mikasa shot an arrow at her chest and she fell into the water.

"BOOM!" Mikasa officially made the first kill.

Mikasa turned back to the water. There was another "BOOM!" Mikasa waited in deep worry for a second. Eren broke the surface, choking up water. Mikasa grabbed his hand and pulled him on shore. While Mikasa was helping him up though, Olivia from district 8 came running at them. Bertholt threw his spear at her.

"BOOM!"

Bertholt pulled his spear out and told Eren and Mikasa, "C'mon let's go!" The three ran toward the jungle with Maggs RIDING toward it. As they were running, there were three more deaths.

They only stopped when Eren hit a force field in the jungle. He flew back ten feet and hit the ground. His eyes were closed, and he wasn't breathing. Mikasa's eyes widened in terror and she placed her ear against his chest. There was no beat.

Bertholt began doing CPR on him. Mikasa was panicking. This was what she always had nightmares about. Just when Bertholt was about to give up hope, Eren sat up and began breathing heavily. Mikasa hugged him.

"You were dead! You weren't breathing! Your heart stopped!" Mikasa said through sobs. Eren gently rubbed her back.

"It's okay, it's okay…it's working again…" Eren said. Once Mikasa calmed down they got far away from the force field.

Suddenly, Mikasa heard a voice. She knew it couldn't be Rue, but that's what it sounded like. She ran toward the voice. Everyone called after her. Then came another voice. Bertholt came running too. Both voices were screaming for help. But where the voice should've been was a bird flying around. It was a bird known as a Jabber Jay. Mikasa shot it, and Rue's voice stopped.

"It's okay, it's just a Jabber Jay!" Mikasa said to Bertholt.

"Jabber Jays only copy!" Bertholt said. More Jabber Jays came flying in, calling out for help in the voices of people they knew. Mikasa tried to run away from them, but some sort of force field appeared and trapped them in. On the other side, Eren began pounding on the field. The birds crowded Mikasa and Bertholt. Mikasa cried out for Eren.

"It's okay! It's okay just hold on!" Eren yelled, but the force field blocked off his voice. An hour later is when the force field and Jabber Jays finally disappeared. Mikasa was lying on the floor, her hands over her ears. Eren pulled her in his arms gently.

"Eren…" Mikasa croaked her voice full of sorrow.

"Shh…it's over now…it's done…" Eren whispered when she let out a soft whimper. Eren helped Mikasa up and they walked far away.

The sun began to set.

Suddenly the names and pictures of the fallen tribute flashed across the sky. Eva, Thorn, Olivia, Remio, Ethan, and Spethia were killed.

Everyone was super thirsty. No one had any water. They all searched for fresh water but were unsuccessful. Suddenly, everyone heard a "ding! Ding! Ding!" Mikasa looked frantically around. A little container attached to a parachute began floating down. Mikasa caught it and opened it. Inside was a note and spyle.

The note said, "Drink up brats. Survive."

"I think this is a spyle. You stick it into a tree and the water within the tree pours out," Mikasa said. She wedged it into a tree and waited. Water began to pour out. Everyone was relieved. They began drinking it, and Bertholt helped Maggs get some. After that everyone went to sleep. Mikasa took first watch.

Out of all things to expect, Mikasa wasn't ready for it. She heard loud booming footsteps and a hideous creature walked into view. It looked like a man, but it was quite too big (sixteen meters to be exact) and it's face was grotesque. It's mouth was wide, it's nose out of place, and one eye was higher than the other. It walked toward them.

"Guys! Wake up! We need to get out of here!" Mikasa said as the creature got closer. Everyone woke up. Bertholt quickly got Maggs and then everyone ran off. The creature followed from close behind.

"What is that thing?!" Eren asked.

"It looks just like the pictures in the books…it's a Titan!" Bertholt said.

"What?! A Titan?!" Eren asked. Bertholt nodded.

"Definitely a Titan!" Bertholt said. The problem was the extra weight on Bertholt's shoulder was making him fall behind. The Titan was catching up to him. And Maggs realized that. Maggs let go and fell off his shoulders. Bertholt stopped.

"Maggs!" Bertholt was about to pick her back up, but Maggs shook her head. She kissed him on the cheek and walked toward the Titan. Mikasa grabbed Bertholt's arm and pulled him away.

"BOOM!" Maggs sacrificed herself so that Bertholt wouldn't be eaten.

The three made it away from the Titan safely. Before anyone could even catch their breaths, Eren tapped Mikasa on the shoulder.

"*Pant* Yes? *Pant,*" Mikasa asked. Eren pointed all around them. Hundreds of monkeys were growling and surrounding them. The only place Mikasa could see that didn't have monkeys was…

"Walk very slowly toward the bay," Mikasa said. The three began moving very slowly. Their careful way of getting there was ruined when Bertholt tripped. The monkeys lunged at them. Mikasa shot one coming at Eren, Bertholt threw his spear at one coming at Mikasa, and Eren kicked one away from Bertholt. Everyone bolted toward the bay. A monkey lunged on Mikasa's back and bit her shoulder. Mikasa's shoulder began to bleed. Eren kicked the monkey off and helped Mikasa up. The three crashed into the bay swimming far away from the shore. The monkeys began making loud monkey barks, but they couldn't swim so they walked away.

Mikasa gripped her shoulder. Eren examined the bite.

"I think we should clean it off best we can, and try not to let it get infected," Eren said. Eren began to gently clean it off with water. Mikasa let him, clamping her eyes shut in pain.

At midnight a storm cloud rolled in and hit a huge tree in tree that was higher than all the others. Everyone wondered why.

The sun rose and the three were at the shore, hunting for fish and clams. Eren opened up a clam. He found a pearl inside.

"Here," Eren said, handing it to Mikasa.

"Thanks," Mikasa said, sliding it in her pocket. Suddenly from the other side of the starting section, a scream came.

"BOOM!" another death. The trees on that side crumpled over as a HUGE wave crashed over. It stopped in-between two of the bridges.

"That's new," Eren said. About an hour later, three people walked out of the jungle next to them, soaked in red. It was Armin, Johanna, and Tappy. Armin ran over to Eren and Mikasa.

"Hey guys! Don't worry, we don't want to harm you!" Armin added as Mikasa pulled out her bow. Johanna walked over.

"You know what happened? It started raining. HOT BLOOD! We were burned all over! I am tired of being put in here! You hear me Reiss?! YOU CAN'T PUT EVERYONE IN HERE!" Johanna ranted.

"Tick tock! Tick tock!" Tappy said.

"What's wrong with her?" Eren asked.

"She's in shock," Armin said, shaking his head sadly. The three walked in the water to get clean. Mikasa helped clean off Tappy.

"Tick tock!" she said pointing at the platform in the middle. Mikasa looked over at it. A sudden realization hit her.

"A clock! This place is a clock! Tappy, you're a genius!" Mikasa said. Tappy smiled and nodded frantically. The two went back to the surface and Mikasa explained and drew a picture.

"So, at about 10:00 pm is the Titan…11:00 pm are the monkeys…at midnight the lightning strikes that tree…at about 9:00 am is the huge wave from over there…and at about 10:00 am is the blood…but we don't know what the other hours are," Mikasa said.

Suddenly, Hitch jumped out of a tree and stabbed Tappy in the back. Mikasa shot Hitch with an arrow.

"BOOM! BOOM!" both were down. Everyone ran to the other side of the bay for safety precautions.

"I have an idea. You know how the lightning strikes there at midnight? Well I have these metal wires. Metal and water conducts electricity, right? Well we could attach one end to the tree and the other one in this bay. If we leave here, the place is going to get flooded by tributes because this is where all the supplies are. Anyone who's in the water or the damp sand will get electrocuted," Armin said.

"What if no one's in the water?" Mikasa asked.

"Well…it's still worth a try, right?" Armin asked. Everyone agreed. Later when it got dark, Mikasa pulled Eren aside for a talk.

"Eren, I don't know if we should go with them. We don't know if they're safe or not. What if they try to kill us when we don't expect it?" Mikasa asked. Eren placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Just stay with me and you'll be alright," Eren said. Mikasa sighed and nodded.

"C'mon guys! It's time to get going!" Armin yelled. Eren and Mikasa came out, and Mikasa intertwined her fingers with Eren's. They began heading toward the tree.

Eren and Mikasa stayed in sight of the group, but toward the back where they could be alone.

"What if they ask us to part ways?" Mikasa asked.

"You know how to complain," Eren said. Mikasa sighed.

"That might not work," Mikasa said.

"C'mon, you think they'll argue with the girl on fire? A pregnant girl?" Eren asked. Mikasa blushed.

"How did you come up with that story anyway?" Mikasa whispered. Eren shrugged.

"Stop. Something's tugging on the wire. Could you and Johanna go check it out?" Armin asked. Mikasa looked over at Eren.

"Can Eren come with me instead?" Mikasa asked.

"No, I'll need his help tying this onto the tree," Armin said.

"Then can I go alone? I can take care of myself," Mikasa said. Johanna crossed her arms.

"Is there a problem here?" Johanna asked. Mikasa shook her head. Mikasa gave Eren a look that said "I'll be fine. Stay safe," and walked off.

They two found the wire ripped. Johanna pushed Mikasa down and cut Mikasa's arm. Mikasa wasn't aware that she cut out Mikasa's tracking device.

"Johanna?! Mikasa?!" Bertholt yelled in the distance. Johanna ran off. Mikasa saw the thunder clouds rolling in, in the distance. Mikasa stumbled up and an idea hit her. She tied the wire to an arrow and aimed up. The lightning hit and Mikasa shot the arrow. The lightning surged up the wire with the arrow and the arrow hit a force field above the stadium.

For everyone who was watching the games, the TV screen went black.

The entire stadium collapsed. Mikasa passed out from the electric shock. She did not shoot the arrow in time, so she was electrocuted.

Mikasa's eyes fluttered open. Mikasa sat up in a hospital bed. She looked around. Levi was sitting next to her.

"Oh good, you're awake. Congratulations, brat. You ended the games," Levi said.

"Where's Eren? Where am I?" Mikasa asked.

"You're in district 13. No, it was not destroyed like the president wants you to believe. And your boyfriend? The president has him," Levi said. Mikasa was horrified.

 **END OF EPISODE 2.**


	8. I love you

**_EPISODE 3: Wings of freedom_**

 _ **Chapter 1: I love you**_

Mikasa was sitting in the wall, her legs pulled up to her chest. It was the middle of the night.

"…so cold…" Mikasa muttered to herself, tears dripping off her chin.

"Mikasa? Are you in here? You're not supposed to be out."

"Just a few more minutes…I had a nightmare…"

"We can help you sleep Mikasa."

"Just a few more minutes….No! No! Let me go!" The doctor pulled Mikasa back to bed. She had been having nightmares every night, and without Eren to comfort her through them, the only way they were able to put her back to sleep was to drug her. Mikasa did not enjoy being drugged constantly, and it didn't help the nightmares go away.

The next morning Levi walked into Mikasa's hospital room and gave her some breakfast.

"I want to go out today. I feel like a captive not a patient," Mikasa said.

"Good timing. Later today Commander Erwin would like to see you," Levi said. He walked out. Mikasa gripped her scarf. She kept reminding herself that Eren was out there, captured and waiting for her.

"Good morning Mrs. Ackerman," Commander Erwin, the leader of District 13, said when Mikasa walked in. Mikasa sat down.

"We need to talk. We need someone to give our rebellion a motivation. I would like you to help lead our rebellion. Be our wings of freedom. Show us why we're fighting," Erwin said.

"I'll be your wings of freedom. Under one condition; you have to rescue Eren and the other tributes," Mikasa said. Erwin shook his head.

"I'm afraid we can't do that right now. Now, for your wings of freedom job you have to-"

"No! I will not do this unless I get Eren back!" Mikasa interrupted. Levi clapped.

"And this is what people see in this brat. She will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Commander Erwin, I think we should do what she asks. It's a fact that Mikasa isn't going to do this without her boyfriend, Eren," Levi said. Erwin sighed.

"Fine. We'll send out a rescue mission as soon as possible," Erwin said.

A little later Erwin announced to district 13 about Mikasa. The entire district went nuts.

Mikasa was getting ready for a video. Armin hacked into the TV system so they could show this video to every district to get more in the rebellion.

"So the idea is for you to raise this flag high and say your lines. We'll add a background later," Hanji said. Mikasa nodded, took the flag, and walked up on stage.

"Ready? Action!" Mikasa raised the flag high.

"I am Mikasa Ackerman and I have a request for you all! Help me fight for freedom! Help me-"

"CUT! Try to sound a little more serious. And…Action!" Hanji said.

"I am Mikasa Ackerman and I have a request for you all! Help me fight! Help me take back this planet that has been turned into a living hell! Help me-"

"CUT! C'mon Mikasa, be a little louder!" Hanji said. Mikasa cleared her throat.

"I am Mikasa Ackerman and I have a request for you all! Help me FIGHT FOR FREEDOM! Help me TACK BACK this planet that has become a living hell! Help me TACK BACK our lives! We won't win this by just standing around! Help me CREATE VICTORY!" Mikasa said. Levi clapped.

"And that…is how a revolution falls," Levi said.

Later everyone was talking about Mikasa's videos.

"Maybe we need better lines?" Hanji suggested. Levi shook his head.

"No, what we need is to throw away those papers full of crap and let the brat say what she wants. The public likes her for what she is not what crap we force her to do. Tell me one time when you were actually touched by this kid. I mean, without her being forced to say or do a bunch of crap to survive," Levi said.

"Ooo! Oo! When she sung that song for Rue!" Hanji said.

"Good example. Just let her be herself for once and see how well that goes," Levi said.

They went to district 5 to video tape Mikasa. District 5 was destroyed by the peacekeepers.

"We're going into there to video tape you, okay Mikasa?" Hanji said. Mikasa nodded.

"Let's go to the building the survivors have been using as a hospital," Hanji said.

"Why? I can't help them," Mikasa said.

"Just let them see your face," Hanji said. Mikasa walked in. Rows and rows of injured were lined up against the wall. Mikasa walked through. Once the injured noticed her, they all stopped and watched.

"Is that you, Mikasa?" a nearby lady asked. Mikasa nodded.

"What're you doing here?" she asked.

"I came here to see you," Mikasa said.

"It's dangerous out here. What about the baby?" she asked.

"I lost it a while ago," Mikasa said. Everyone put their fingers against their lips and raised it high, whistling the Mocking Jay call.

A while after they left the building two peacekeeper shuttles came flying in. They began shooting the hospital. Mikasa pulled out her bow (yes she brought a bow) and a bomb arrow (Armin created them) and shot one of the shuttles. The shuttle's engine blew up and it crashed into the over shuttle. They went spiraling down and hit the hospital.

Mikasa rushed over.

"Quick! Someone get them out!" Mikasa said in a panic, but deep down she knew there was no hope.

"Mikasa…tell us what we're seeing," Hanji said. She was recording. Mikasa had a stern look on her face and her eyes reflected the flames of the building.

"We are next to a burning hospital in district 5. This was caused from an attack from the capitol. There will be no survivors. But I have a message to Reiss. You can break us! You can tear us apart and ruin us! You can burn us to the ground! But if we burn…YOU BURN WITH US!" Mikasa shouted.

Mikasa was back at district 13. She just woke up to a nightmare. She sat against the wall of her hospital room (they were still keeping her in there so they could put her back to sleep) sobbing with no one to comfort her.

She never wanted to lead a rebellion. She never wanted to be in a war. She never wanted to go in the Hunger Games. She never wanted to do any of this. In fact this world was so cruel, she thought she would've had a better life if she was never born. The only thing that made life worth living was Eren who she was missing with all of her heart. She hoped he'd be back soon.

"Mikasa?" Mikasa's doctor, Alika, said walking in. Mikasa looked up, her eyes red and puffy.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Alika asked.

"I…I don't want to be put back to sleep right now," Mikasa said.

"Why not? You need your sleep sweetie," Alika said.

"It doesn't matter if I'm drugged or not…I always have nightmares even after I'm put back to sleep…I need Eren to sleep…I need him…" Mikasa said as a couple more tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry dear. I know it's hard, but it's unhealthy not to sleep," Alika said grabbing Mikasa by the arm and lifting her up on her feet. Mikasa was shaking. Alika helped her onto bed and gave her the drug in her arm. Mikasa fell asleep about ten minutes later.

The next morning they created a video and put it up. First it showed everyone at the hospital doing the Mocking Jay call, then Mikasa in front of the burning hospital doing her speech, then the two shuttles crashing into each other, and finally the wings of freedom (a blue wing and a white wing crossed) with the words "Join the fight" underneath it. Everyone in district 13 cheered when they saw it. It also played to every other district as well.

Mikasa had a big surprise on TV that day. Caesar had Eren as a special guest. Mikasa was horrified at the way Eren looked. Eren was thin and pale with dark shadows under his eyes. His eyes were also missing the light and warmth that Mikasa was so proud of. Mikasa knew instantly he was tortured.

"May I ask you Eren, what do you think about Mikasa right now? She's running a rebellion," Caesar asked.

"I think…well, that she's being Mikasa. It sounds like the thing she would do," Eren said.

"If you could tell her anything right now, what would it be?" Caesar asked.

"I guess I would tell her not to do anything stupid," Eren said. Mikasa could see in his eyes that he didn't mean that.

"You would?" Caesar asked. Eren looked like he was considering his answer. He shook his head.

"No…I think I'd tell her that I miss her, and…I can't do this anymore…Mikasa if you're watching this, I need help! They've been torturing me, they've been-"the screen went black. Mikasa instantly ran for Erwin.

"Commander! Commander!" she yelled, pounding on his door. He opened it.

"Did you see that video? We have to get Eren now!" Mikasa said. Erwin nodded.

"Yes. We have a plan. Armin just got news that some citizens from district 11 blew up the capitol's electric dam. Now that all the electricity is out and we'll be able to sneak into the capitol without anyone noticing and take back the tributes. We're already sending in people for the job," Erwin said.

Mikasa was stuck waiting in her bedroom for about an hour when they finally made it back. They said it was a success and Mikasa would have to wait until tomorrow to see Eren because they were treating him.

After that Mikasa went to bed and for once she didn't have nightmares. The next morning she got to see Eren.

She walked into his room and there he was sitting on his hospital bed, looking a lot better than he did on TV the day before, but still terrible. Mikasa rushed toward him. He stood up shakily just to pull her in his arms and sat back down again.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Mikasa asked. Eren nodded.

"A lot. But I held on. How have you been doing while I was gone?" Eren asked.

"I didn't sleep much…the nightmares were too much…they had to drug me to get me to fall back to sleep…I…I need you…" Mikasa said. Eren tightened his grip on her.

"They were trying to modify my memory using this bug's venom. The bug is called a Tracker Jacker. They did it, but I was able to hold onto three of your words and a faint image of you," Eren said.

"What words?" Mikasa asked quietly

"I love you," Eren answered. Mikasa choked back a sob. The two stayed in each others arms for a while. Mikasa told Eren about her nightmares and how much she suffered without him. She told him how horrified she was when she saw him on TV looking like he did. Eren told Mikasa that he loves her, and he missed her, and how glad he was to be back with her before his memory was ENTIRELY messed up.

Notice "loves." Present tense. Because Eren never stopped loving her. No matter what time, Eren never will. And it's the same with Mikasa. The two will forever love each other.

At night Mikasa didn't even bother going to her room. She slept in Eren's arms for the first time in three weeks. She woke up from nightmares and Eren was there to comfort her and tell her everything would be alright until she fell back to sleep.

The doctors were keeping an eye on the two. Mikasa's doctor was happy to know that Eren DID help Mikasa sleep, and now that he was back, there was probably no need to drug Mikasa anymore.

The next morning Mikasa woke up feeling well slept. Eren was still holding her like she was his lifeline. It was understandable. Eren was confused from his modified memory and the only thing he knew was real was Mikasa loves him.

He assumed that's all he needed to know.


	9. The flame grows ever so higher

_**CHAPTER 2: And so the flame grows ever so higher**_

Now Eren would ask Mikasa true or false questions to figure out what was real and not real.

"Your biggest fear is losing me. True or false?" Eren asked.

"True."

"You and I have been together for eight years. True or false?"

"True."

"The most precious thing I've ever given you is your scarf. True or false?"

"False. It's the second. The most precious thing you've ever given me is your heart," Mikasa said. Eren was touched.

"Okay…we were put into the Hunger Games together twice. True or false?"

"True."

"Hey brat, I hate to interrupt you your boyfriend, but the commander wants to talk to you," Levi said. Mikasa stood up

"I'll see you later, okay?" Mikasa said. Eren nodded.

"Stay safe," Eren said.

"That's what I was about to say," Mikasa said. She walked toward Erwin's office. Erwin was waiting for her.

"Sit down," he ordered. She sat down.

"Today we want to video tape you. I think we should give you the choice of where to do it," Erwin said.

"I want to see my district. I want to see what the president did to it," Mikasa said.

"I don't know if you're ready for that Mi-"

"Let the brat go, Hanji," Levi said.

"But-"

"She needs to see how much worse the president is than she already thinks," Levi said.

The next day is when Mikasa was brought to her district. The sight of it made her want it all to be another nightmare. Buildings were burnt or exploded, no people were in sight, and at random spots you could make out blood. Her home was ruined.

When they landed the scene looked even worse. Mikasa walked around. She was horrified when she saw thousands of skulls and bones lying around.

A little later they went onto a hillside. Mikasa looked down on the ruins below her feeling sick. How could anyone be so cruel to destroy an entire district and anyone in it in the blink of an eye?

"Mikasa…can you sing for us?" Hanji asked, pointing at the camera. Mikasa nodded and took a deep breath.

"I heard…the screams…in the…distance…I saw…the smoke…rising up…blood and destruction in every pa-a-ath…war is here…war is here…fight…for what you beli-ie-ieve in…war is here…war is here…fight…until only one man stands…war is here…war is here…don't…give up even if you think it's the end…war is here…war is here…win…fight to survive another night…war is here…war is here…war…is…here…" Mikasa sung.

Later that day they posted a video of the ruins of district 12 with Mikasa's singing in the background. Mikasa couldn't make herself watch it though; she already had a hard time seeing the ruins of her home earlier; she didn't need to see it again.

Mikasa curled up in Eren's arms that night. Eren held her tight throughout all the night, not even considering letting go. Mikasa had nightmares about the ruins of her home. Levi was right; the president was even crueler than Mikasa thought.

The next morning Mikasa had made a decision. She went to Erwin's office.

"What is it Ackerman?" Erwin asked.

"I want to kill him. I want to be the one to kill Reiss, and I want to do it on camera," Mikasa said.

"I thought you'd say that. First we need to take district 2 for ourselves. That is where the most peacekeepers are and it's where the capitol keeps most of their hidden weapons," Erwin said.

"When can we do it?" Mikasa asked.

"Soon," Erwin said.

By soon he meant about an hour later. Mikasa didn't think he meant THAT soon. Eren's doctor let Eren come so they both flew off to district 2.

Meanwhile in district 11 the peacekeepers were walking through the forest along with the citizens to collect fruit. The citizens were good at climbing, and that was an advantage for their plan. The leader of the plan did the Mocking Jay call. Every citizen who wasn't shot on the spot climbed up the trees at incredible speed. They all got ready to drop the bombs they were hiding in their pockets.

As they dropped them they all yelled, "If we burn you burn with us!" and every peacekeeper bellow was blown up.

Mikasa and everyone else landed. They were making a plan to blow up the peacekeepers along with their weapons. The only thing was, there were innocent citizens in the building with the peacekeepers. Mikasa did not agree with their plan.

"There are innocents in there!" Mikasa argued.

"We have an idea. We'll just blow up all the entrances except for the railroad. The citizens can evacuate through there," Erwin said. Mikasa still didn't like the plan.

When the explosions started, Mikasa went over to Eren, who was looking out the window of the building they were hiding in. She slid her hand into his.

"They are putting innocents in danger," Eren stated with a glint of anger in his eyes. Mikasa nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah…I don't like it either…" Mikasa said.

Mikasa gently squeezed his hand. Eren sighed.

"I hate war," Eren said.

"Me too…I hope this ends soon…" Mikasa said. Eren squeezed back.

"I'll be with you through it all…" Eren said. Mikasa rested her head on Eren's shoulder.

"Thank you…" Mikasa said quietly.

"C'mon brats! It's time to go wait for the survivors!" Levi yelled.

They waited by the rail road for about ten minutes when the survivors came.

Some were quite mad that they were put in danger and they ignored the armed soldiers telling them to drop their weapons. One lunged on Mikasa, holding her to the ground with his knife hovering over her throat.

Eren stepped forward but Mikasa said, "It's okay. Nobody hurt him." Little did everyone know that the president had cameras watching them.

"You know, it's your rebellion that just blew up my family. Tell me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" the man said.

"Go ahead. Kill me. It's not like I don't deserve it. But I'll ask you now; am I the one you really want to get rid of? This war is going to keep happening even if I'm dead. In fact, this war has been going on for over a century. First it was against the Titans. Next it was against each other. Then what they called peace really was just more war. And then there's now when we finally decided we want to change history. So go ahead! Kill me! It's not going to end this battle and it's not going to destroy the true enemy. I'm sorry for your loss. I know what it feels like. But you're taking revenge on the WRONG PERSON," Mikasa said.

The man climbed off her and Eren helped Mikasa up. He dropped his weapon. But some people didn't change their minds from Mikasa's speech. One pulled out his gun and shot her straight in the chest.

Mikasa woke up in a hospital bed. Eren was at her side, squeezing her hand. Mikasa's chest was wrapped up in bandages under her shirt. Mikasa sat up.

"Mikasa! You shouldn't sit up yet!" Eren said, gently pushing her back down.

"What happened?" Mikasa asked.

"You were shot in the heart. It's a miracle you lived. I thought for sure you…you…" Eren trailed off as tears filled his eyes.

Mikasa suddenly noticed how tired Eren looked. He had dark shadows under his eyes, and looked like he was having a hard time staying awake.

"Eren, you look exhausted," Mikasa said.

"I was worried about you. I haven't gotten much sleep," Eren said.

"How long have I been out?" Mikasa asked.

"About three days. The entire world except for district 13 thinks you're dead. Oh, and Bertholt and Annie (one of the girls the president captured) got married," Eren said.

"And you've been watching over me this whole time?" Mikasa asked. Eren nodded. Mikasa was touched.

"I didn't even leave for the wedding," Eren said.

"You should go to bed, Eren," Mikasa said. Eren shook his head.

"I'm staying here with you Mikasa…" Eren said. Mikasa smiled softly.

"Thank you…"

"…Always…"


	10. The 76th hunger games

_**CHAPTER 3: The 76**_ _ **th**_ _ **Hunger Games**_

Mikasa walked to Erwin's office in silence. She had barely recovered and they already were making her to do what they asked.

"Yes sir? What is it now?" Mikasa asked.

"The day has come, Ackerman. It's time to launch the plan to destroy the president. I hope you're ready for this. We want this war to end as quickly as possible," Erwin said.

"Today. Okay…is Eren going to be with me?" Mikasa asked.

"Yes. We are putting him on your team," Erwin said.

"Ok sir. When do we go?" Mikasa asked.

"Now."

"You're going to be leading this plan?" Eren asked Armin when they landed.

"Yes. Commander Erwin put me in charge of this. I'm hoping not to let anyone down. Okay here's the plan: there will be nine groups. Four will go along this alley and the other four done this alley. The last group, our group, will be heading through the middle of town. You will have these devices. Press the button and it should reveal what we call a pod. The pods are traps set up by the game makers to make our deaths…as interesting as possible, I guess you could say. Once you reveal a pod use these guns to shoot it from a safe distance. Once the pod has finished doing whatever it's programmed to do, you can continue your way. We also have these pills. Only eat one if you want to end your life quickly. Those are only for emergencies. So are these bombs. The way you activate them is by saying "nightlock" three times in a row," Armin said pointing at the different paths on a map and handing them their supplies.

"So basically we are in the 76th Hunger games?" Bertholt asked.

"I guess we are…" Armin said.

"So here's your group. Me, Eren, Bertholt, Johanna, and Levi," Armin said.

"The plan will now immense!" Armin yelled to all groups. Every group walked their directions.

Mikasa gently took Eren's hand. Eren looked her into her onyx eyes and saw the worry. She was scared of what might happen to them while they're doing this. Eren gently squeezed her hand.

"We'll make it through this, okay? Together." Eren said quietly.

"Okay…thank you…" Mikasa said. Eren sighed with a smile.

"You thank me for practically everything…" Eren said.

"Really? I feel like I don't thank you enough…" Mikasa said.

"Stop! We found our first pod!" Armin said.

"Everyone go behind that building. I'll activate it," Armin said. Everyone went behind the building except Armin. Armin shot the pod and there was a loud shooting noise. When Armin yelled "All clear!" everyone came out and saw three huge shotguns attached to the wall that weren't moving but everyone assumed that was what made the noise. They continued on their way.

"What do you want to do when this is over?" Mikasa asked Eren.

"All I want is to be with you," Eren said. Mikasa felt so happy she thought her heart would burst.

"Okay…" Mikasa said, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. A single one dribbled down and Eren gently wiped it away with a smile.

"What about you? What do you want to do?" Eren asked. Mikasa looked into his eyes and saw the light she admired. She hoped it would never leave.

"I want to do whatever you do," Mikasa answered. Eren expected that. She said things like that all the time.

"I love you…" Mikasa said quietly, squeezing Eren's hand gently.

"I love you too," Eren said, gently caressing Mikasa's cheek with his free hand and kissing her softly. Mikasa smiled slightly.

"Sir? We have caught something very interesting on camera," Reiss's assistant, Atashia, said to Reiss in his office.

"What is it?" Reiss asked.

"This," Atashia said, showing Reiss a picture of Mikasa walking with Eren in their back streets.

"Is that-"

"It's Ackerman. She's alive."

"Guys, look," Bertholt said, pointing to the right. Everyone stopped and looked.

"Sweet mother of an ugly Titan, what is that thing?!" Johanna asked.

"It looks like a dog and a cat mixed together with a Titan face," Eren said. That summed it up pretty well. A huge creature with a cat body and a dog head was standing in the distance. It's face was like a demented dog though. It's eyes were too high, it's nose was lopsided, and it's mouth was way to tall and way too thin.

"Think the game makers made it?" Bertholt asked

"THINK? That thing HAS to be made by the game makers!" Eren said.

"We should walk as far away from that thing as possible. We don't want any of you brats dying on us," Levi said. Everyone silently began walking away.

The Catogan (cat-dog-Titan) heard their footsteps with it's extra good hearing, barked a booming bark, and ran toward them. Everyone began to run as fast as they could, but the Catogan was WAY faster than them and was catching up very quickly. Mikasa notched a poison arrow and let it loose. It broke when it hit the Catogan. Mikasa notched a bomb arrow and shot that. It blew up one of it's legs making it topple over.

"CRASH!"

"C'mon!" Eren said, taking Mikasa's hand and pulling her away quickly. They ran into a nearby house.

"Go into the basement!" Armin said. Everyone rushed down below.

"Now what? You think that monster will bleed out?" Johanna asked.

"Yeah, unless it can regenerate," Levi said.

"Guys…what's with all the kittens?" Bertholt asked. Thousands of tiny cute kittens came out of cupboards and crowded around everyone. They began crawling on everyone. That would seem cute if one didn't knead on Bertholt's leg. About ten seconds after that Bertholt's leg began to swell up.

"Gah! Deadly kittens! Deadly kittens!" Bertholt said as he forced himself up making a bunch of kittens fall off him. All the kittens meowed and purred innocently. Everyone ran toward the exit but there were kittens over there too. The kittens were all around them.

'Tch. This'll be a stupid way to die.' Levi thought as they walked closer.

'Gosh, imagine what people will think of us. We'll go down in history as the people who died fighting kittens. This is humiliating,' Eren thought.

'I'm sorry Annie…I'm not coming home like I hoped…' Bertholt thought.

'I must get Eren out of here!' Mikasa thought.

'Deadly kittens?" Armin thought.

'I am not going to die from a bunch of STUPID cats!' Johanna thought.

Mikasa notched an arrow. The cats' eyes instantly turned red and they shot lasers out of their eyes and destroyed Mikasa's bow. Mikasa was quite surprised.

"What do we do?!" Eren asked.

"Pull out your guns! Fight these things!" Levi said. Armin hesitated. They were a bunch of fuzz balls. How could he shoot such adorable things?

He changed his mind when one lunged at him with it's claws out. He almost didn't dodge it in time.

Suddenly a rat ran out. All the kittens turned to it and their tiny teeth turned to humongous fangs and they all devoured the rat brutally. Everyone tried to run out the door while they were distracted but more kittens were waiting outside the door.

"Go up! Climb up onto the rafts!" Mikasa said. Everyone began climbing onto the ceiling. When they all made it to the top they all got their weapons ready but the kittens disintegrated the guns with their eyes.

"What now?!" Eren asked.

"I think the only option we have is to either blow all these things up along with us, or eat our pills! Either way, we're dead!" Levi said.

"No! There has to be another way!" Eren said.

"I think I have an idea! We need an animal! They want to eat! If we distract them with an animal than it's perfect!" Armin said.

"We don't have an animal!" Levi said.

"Y-GAH!" Armin didn't get to finish his sentence when tiny spikes came flying up at them and missed him by less than an inch. Everyone looked down and saw that the kittens no longer had fur; they had porcupine quills.

"Yes we do! There are thousands of rats up here! Armin said. He was right. Everyone began grabbing rats.

"Ready? Throw them down!" Armin said. Everyone threw them and while the cats were distracted they all got out. They went outside and locked the door behind them.

"Guys…I got bit by a cat on the way out…" Bertholt said. His leg was red and swollen with a tint of a sickly colored green. Levi examined the bite.

"He's poisoned," Levi said.

"Do we have an antidote?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah, back in our shuttle but we'll never make it in time," Levi said.

"We have to try! We can't just leave him like this!" Mikasa said.

"Ackerman, ther-run! A peacekeeper shuttle is coming in!" Levi said. Everyone bolted off before they were spotted.

They all went into another building far away from the last. They found poison antidote (lucky them) and put it on Bertholt's legs (they realized Bertholt's other leg was poisoned too.)

Suddenly, on TV the same tune that's used when they show who dies in the Hunger Games began. Everyone looked at the screen and it was showing different deaths of the men they sent out on this mission. It WAS the 76th Hunger Games.

Thirteen people were dead out of fifty. That was about 10% of their men. Eren silently swore not to let them die in vain.

"It's getting dark. We'll stay here for the night," Levi said.

"I'll take first watch," Mikasa said.

"You sure? I wouldn't mind taking first," Eren said. Mikasa shook her head.

"No it's fine. Get some rest," Mikasa said. Eren rolled his eyes.

"You need rest too," Eren said.

"I'll get rest in a little while. Get some sleep," Mikasa said.

"At least have this," Eren said, handing her his gun. Everyone went to bed.

About five minutes later Mikasa heard a loud crash. She pulled out her gun and looked out in the hall. It was so dark it was almost impossible to tell what was out there.

She heard the pitter patter of paws. Suddenly Mikasa felt something soft rub against her legs. She stepped back in surprise. There was nothing there though. Mikasa's eyes narrowed. She knew something was just there, she felt it. Suddenly she felt it again. She looked around but it wasn't there. She was absolutely positive something was there, but it wasn't.

She heard a growl in the room.

"Guys! There's something in here!" she said. Everyone sat up.

"Where?! What is it!?" Eren asked.

"That's the problem. It's there but I can't see it! I heard it growl and felt it walk in though!" Mikasa said. Everyone loaded their guns and stood up.

"Be alert!" Levi said. Suddenly, as if appearing out of thin air, a creature that resembled a monkey was there. The only problem was it had scales and snake eyes.

"EREEEEEEEEE!" it screeched and lunged on Eren. Mikasa shot it. Suddenly, a lot more came running in. They all attacked. Three jumped on Mikasa at once. While she tried to fight them off, one bit her leg. Mikasa screamed in pain. Eren turned and shot the creature that was biting her leg along with the rest attacking her. Mikasa crumpled to the ground, blood seeping out of her leg. Eren rushed over.

"Are you okay?!" Eren asked. Mikasa tried to get up but she fell right back down again. Eren caught her.

"It…it got me good…" Mikasa said.

"Quick! Let's get out of here!" Levi said. Eren lifted Mikasa up bridal style, and they all rushed out. Levi, Bertholt, or Johanna would sometimes turn and shoot anything following them. They all rushed into the underground railroads.

When they found a good place to rest, Eren laid Mikasa down and pulled up her pant leg. Everyone used what they could to patch her up.

"Broken?" Bertholt asked.

"No. But the bones are definitely messed up. She should still be able to walk though. You think those thing's teeth were strong enough to bite through bones?" Eren asked.

"Those things were created by the game makers. The game makers make anything possible, and it annoys the crap out of me," Johanna said.

"E…Eren…I…I'm…so…c…cold…" Mikasa mumbled. Eren gently held her shivering form. Mikasa rested her head against his chest, and felt comfortable and safe. She always did in his arms. She let out a sigh of content.

"I know. It's probably from blood loss. You didn't lose enough blood to the point where it's dangerous, but you'll feel rather tired and cold until enough blood is remade," Eren said.

Eren knew how much she trusted him when he noticed she let her guard down. She practically never let her guard down, but she couldn't help it in his arms.

"Does anyone even know where we're going anymore?" Eren asked. Armin nodded.

"I made sure to take a look at all the maps we might need before we left," Armin said.

"Can we try to get some sleep first? I'm as tire as-"

"Yes Levi, we'll get some sleep. I'll take watch," Armin said.

Mikasa and Eren laid down still hugging.

Eren tucked Mikasa under his chin and whispered, "Get some sleep. You need the rest." Mikasa nodded and fell into deep sleep.

When Mikasa woke up, she felt much better. She wasn't cold anymore and felt quite refreshed. Everyone got up and began going through the tunnel, straight toward the heart of the capitol.

They all climbed up a ladder a little later and popped up right in front of the huge building. They had good timing too; all the other groups were beginning to surround the building.

"ATTENTION!" Armin yelled. Everyone fell quiet.

"FIRST OFF I MUST SAY THAT ANYONE WHO FELL IN THIS BATTLE DID NOT FALL IN VAIN! WE ARE GOING TO TAKE BACK WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS AND END THE CAPITOL FOR GOOD! Also does anyone have a bow? Mikasa's broke," Armin shouted. Somebody gave him a bow and he gave it to Mikasa.

"NOW WE GO IN!" Armin shouted. Everyone let out a war cry and broke through the door of the building. Peacekeepers began shooting and so did their group. They all moved up toward the top to where the president was. When they got to the top, they all captured Reiss.

Once they brought him back to district 13 everyone announced the plan as victorious.


	11. The end of it all

_**CHAPTER 4: The end of it all**_

Before Reiss's execution every victor left alive was sent up to Erwin's office. See, the victors were sent into the mission of before as well. Many died.

The only ones left were, Levi, Armin, Brock, Mimi, Ella, Brody, Eren, Mikasa, and Johanna. They all sat.

"Yes sir?" Mikasa asked.

"I have an idea. I would like you all to vote on it. In the victory of winning this fight, I think we should have an honorary Hunger Games," Erwin said.

"You mean send in a bunch of kids from the capitol!?" Eren asked.

"Yes."

"I vote we do it! Reiss has a granddaughter!" Johanna said.

"I vote no! The games are what this whole war has been about!" Eren said.

"I vote yes! Give them a taste of their own medicine!" Ella said.

"I'm with Ella!" Brody said.

"No. Thank you very much, but I've had enough of this crappy war I don't think we want another uprising but from the capitol this time," Levi said.

"I'm with Eren. No," Mikasa said.

"You bet I'm going to say yes! They need to know how it feels!" Mimi said.

"Yeah! Throw 'em in!" Brock said.

"That's all of you? "Yes," it is. We'll have the name drawing tomorrow. For now, everyone go watch as Mikasa Ackerman executes Reiss," Erwin said.

The crowds roared when Mikasa walked out with her bow in hand. There he was; Reiss was tied onto a huge pillar, just waiting to be killed.

Mikasa notched her arrow and held it for a minute. She thought about the capitol kids. They were as innocent as everyone else thrown in the games. She came to a decision. She switched her aim and shot Erwin, who was standing on the stage right above Reiss. Bulls eye. She got him right in the chest. He fell down, dead.

Reiss began laughing maniacally. The crowds came running out of their stands and killed Reiss themselves. Mikasa walked away.

A few days later Mikasa was brought far away from everyone along with Eren. Back to district 12. Why? Because everyone was mad at her so she needed to go far away until everything cools off.

So they took her to the only place that wasn't destroyed in her district; her house. Who knows why it was the only thing that survived.

"Good bye brats. Before I go I'd like to tell you something, Ackerman; I think you made the right choice of killing Erwin," Levi said before he went into a shuttle and flew back home.

Mikasa turned to Eren.

"What now?" Mikasa asked. Eren took her hand and smiled.

"Let's go inside and put up our stuff. We're going to be here for a long time," Eren said.

5 years later…

Eren and Mikasa were married and had two children. Their oldest, James, was four, and their youngest, Carla, was six months old.

Eren was playing with James out in the forest and Mikasa was sitting right outside the forest with Carla. Carla began whining and woke up.

"Shh…Shh…did you have a nightmare?" Mikasa asked. Carla looked up at her.

"I have nightmares too. Maybe someday I'll explain to you why they're there and why they never go away," Mikasa whispered. Mikasa sung a lullaby and Carla fell back to sleep.

Eren and James emerged from the forest. James ran up to Mikasa. He had her eyes, and Eren's hair. He handed Mikasa a flower.

"I picked it for you, Mamma!" James said. Mikasa smiled.

"Thank you…" Mikasa said, giving James a hug. James smiled brightly and hugged her back.

 _This world…is cruel…but it's also…beautiful._

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
